epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il
Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il is the fifth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the fifth episode of Season 1. It features the wrestling team, the Mega Powers: Hulk Hogan and Macho Man Randy Savage, rapping against former supreme leader of North Korea, Kim Jong-il. It was released on February 2nd, 2011. A re-edited version of the battle (made by Javi Sánchez-Blanco) was released on May 25th, 2019, with new backgrounds and effects. Cast Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan EpicLLOYD as Macho Man Randy Savage Timothy DeLaGhetto as Kim Jong-il Lyrics 'Kim Jong-il:' The name's Kim Jong. I got a license to IL! Make you swallow my rhymes like a steroids pill! Your body looks like a spray tan banana, With a walrus mustache and a wack bandana! I'm coming at you like the Asian Ric Flair! Bitch, I'll suplex you by your friggin' dick hair! Your whole fam's a bunch of Barbies, dude! You want beef? Eat this Korean BBQ! 'Hulk Hogan:' You got a ring side seat to your own smackdown, brother! You look like Sonic the Hedgehog's mother! You're a freak, a phony, a rice-a-roni jabroni! I'm gonna bounce you like a check for my alimony! Come on, dude! All the little Hulksters know: I'll hang you from the ropes like a South Park puppet show! I'll choke hold you hostage like Laura Ling! Brother, I'll leg drop your ass back to Beijing! 'Kim Jong-il:' Beijing is in China, you blond asshole! I'm a god amongst men; you're a suburban commando! North Korea, bitch! Let me give you a tour! By the way, your wife says my dick is bigger than yours! 'Announcer:' Hulk Hogan goes down! I don't know if he can finish the battle! He's reaching for the ropes! It's…it's…Macho Man Randy Savage! 'Macho Man Randy Savage:' Oh, yeah! It's about to get real! Watch me snap into a Slim Jim, Kim Jong-il! I don't like to hit little bitches with glasses, But when midgets step up, I stomp midget asses! The Macho Man, there is no equal, So spend less time rapping and start feeding your people! Punk! I'll elbow drop your whole nation On behalf of the entire World Wrestling Federation! Oh, yeah! Scrapped lyrics 'Macho Man Randy Savage:' You smurf, I'll elbow drop your whole nation, On behalf of the whole World Wrestling Federation! Poll Trivia General *This is the first ERB to include a back-up rapper. *This is the second battle in which all rappers were alive at the time of release, after Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. **This makes this the first battle where one or more characters died after the battle was released, as Kim Jong-il and Macho Man Randy Savage both passed away in 2011 after the battle's release. *This is the second battle to have the “vs” be capitalized in the video title, after Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. *This rap battle was dedicated to Macho Man after he died, with ERB adding an annotation, saying, "we love you Macho Man." *This is the first battle to feature commentary, in which a voiceover describes what is happening or is about to happen in a battle. The others are Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, and Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. *When Good Morning America was doing a news story on the death of Kim Jong-il, they showed a censored clip of this battle. *This is the first battle to have its name changed after the video was released, as it was originally "Hulk Hogan VS Kim Jong-il". Other battles that have had their names changed post-upload were Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, Artists vs TMNT, Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres, Christopher Columbus vs Captain Kirk, and Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. *This is the first rap battle to have the names appear onscreen in opposite order from the written title. *This is the second battle where a title character does not appear on the thumbnail. *This is the first battle where a character appears multiple times in the thumbnail. **The re-edit's thumbnail does not feature a character multiple times, as it only shows Kim Jong-il. ***The re-edit makes it the first battle since John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly to not have both characters appear on the thumbnail. *The re-edit version has Macho Man standing on the Earth with the abbreviation of Epic Rap Battle of History mimicking the style of the logo of the World Wrestling Federation in his last line. *The ending slates of Jim Henson vs Stan Lee and Deadpool vs Boba Fett feature a re-edited version of this battle with the characters re-positioned and with different backgrounds. **The re-edit was eventually released to patrons of the ERB Patreon. **On April 27th, 2019, the re-edit was released on the ERB2 channel as part of a compilation of every battle from the first season. However it was later deleted on April 29th, 2019. **On May 25th, 2019, the compilation was re-uploaded on the ERB2 channel, along with the re-edited version by itself on the main ERB channel. *On August 22nd, 2016, "Whatcha gonna do when ERBmania runs wild on you! Ooooh yeaaaaaah!" was written in the description of the video. This is a reference to Hulk Hogan's quote, "Whatcha gonna do when Hulkamania runs wild on you, brother?", and Macho Man's catchphrase, "Oh yeah!" Production *A different typeface was used for the subtitles in this battle. This is the only battle so far to do so. **However, the re-edit version of this battle uses the same typeface every other battle has. *The initial suggestion for the battle included Osama bin Laden alongside Kim Jong-il against Hulk Hogan and Macho Man, but Osama was scrapped. This would seem to suggest that the matchup is American heroes vs threats to American culture. Errors (NOTE: All these errors have been fixed in the re-edit.) *Ric Flair's name is misspelled as "Rick Flair" in the subtitles. *When Kim says, "I'm a god amongst men!" the subtitles misspell this as "I'm a god among men!" *When Macho Man says, "On behalf of the entire World Wrestling Federation!", Hulk Hogan's belt buckle suddenly becomes transparent. Related videos Epic Rap Battle 5 - Behind the Scenes (RE-EDIT) Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs. Kim Jong-il. Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Timothy DeLaGhetto Category:Javi Sánchez-Blanco